


Coffee and Thieves

by angeltrumpets



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AU where Kaneki and Amon are still ghouls but besides that canon is ignored, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Multi, Secret Santa, the only impact them being ghouls has is that they don't eat human food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeltrumpets/pseuds/angeltrumpets
Summary: One of the many benefits of having a tall boyfriend is being able to steal his oversized clothes.Written for the TG Secret Santa 2017.





	Coffee and Thieves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nagachiika](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nagachiika).



> I'm sorry for making you wait so long! I hope this in some way makes up for it! Happy Holidays and Happy New Year!

Hide slowly opened his eyes, still surrounded by the warmth he had gone to sleep in the night before. The room was dark for the most part as the curtains of the window were closed, although the warm sunlight that peeked around the edges gave some light to the room and indicated to Hide that it was late into the morning.

Hide was evidently the first to wake up. From his spot lying on his side, he was facing Amon, Hide up against his chest and Amon’s arm loosely draped over him. Hide could see Amon still fast asleep from his position, his sleeping expression relaxed and at peace. From behind, Hide could feel Kaneki curled up against his back and his slow and even breathing at the back of Hide’s neck.

It was no wonder they were still sleeping in, since the particular activities they had been doing late the night before had tired them out immensely.

Hide allowed himself some time to savour the feeling of being in-between his boyfriends, warm and comfortable as they all fit together perfectly in the bed. Once he was feeling more awake, he internally debated whether he should stay in bed until the other two woke up, or get up to have breakfast ready. Since it was already late in the morning, and the three of them would probably be staying in bed past midday if nobody got up, Hide decided on the latter option.  

Hide gently arose from his place on the bed, taking his time so as to not to wake his boyfriends on either side of him. He carefully moved Amon’s arm off him and slowly crawled down the bed, as Kaneki and Amon’s positions prevented him from getting out of the bed from either side. Once he was out of the bed, he fixed up the covers he had moved so that they were over Kaneki and Amon again.

Hide’s first task was putting something on himself. All of their clothes had been tossed onto the bedroom floor without a second thought the previous night, which resulted in some inconvenience now as they were strewn around the room. Hide decided not to bother searching for where his clothes had ended up, especially since Amon’s happened to conveniently be the closest in reach. Not that Hide would ever pass up the opportunity to wear his tall boyfriend’s clothes even if his own had been closer.

Hide picked up Amon’s shirt off the floor and slipped it on. It was one of Amon’s usual white button-up shirts with a collar. It fit Amon pretty nicely, although the same couldn’t be said for how it fit on Hide. The bottom of the shirt reached over halfway down his thighs, and the sleeves reached past his hands. As fun as floppy sleeves could be, Hide rolled them up so that they were at his elbows, taking care to do it properly since it was Amon’s shirt after all, even though it didn’t really matter since it was already rumpled from being discarded onto the floor anyway. He was buttoning the button that was second from the top when he changed his mind and decided to leave it undone, which exposed more of his chest and revealed more of the marks that had been left on his neck and collarbone from the night before.

Hide glanced back at Kaneki and Amon. Kaneki had moved in closer to Amon in his sleep, searching for the warmth that had disappeared when Hide had left the space next to him. Hide smiled softly to himself at the scene before leaving the room and making his way to the kitchen.

Getting breakfast ready in their home was a simple task, since breakfast technically meant coffees for the three of them. The kitchen was fairly empty, considering Hide was the only one living there who could eat food. The cupboards that weren’t empty contained mostly coffee, which Hide took out to prepare. He started on his own first, since he didn’t want to make the other ones too early and have them get cold before Amon and Kaneki woke up. Making his own first also gave him an extra go at practising how to get it just right for the other two. Hide knew more about making coffee now than he used to, but he still felt he could get it just that little bit better for his ghoul boyfriends.   

Hide had just about finished making the three coffees and was about to start drinking his own when he heard Amon’s footsteps approaching the kitchen.

“Hideyoshi, do you happen to know what has happened to my-“

Amon stopped when he took sight of Hide, words leaving him. He stood in the entrance to the kitchen, wearing nothing but the underwear that he had put on when he got up. Underwear that Hide noted as being very fitting and leaving little to the imagination.

Hide couldn’t help feeling slightly proud of himself as Amon’s eyes stayed fixed on him.

“I took your shirt, sorry. I hope you don’t mind,” Hide said, feigning innocence.

It took a few moments before Amon’s brain managed to work enough to get a response out.

“N-no,” he said. “Not at all.”

Hide grinned and placed his cup of coffee to the side of the kitchen bench before hoisting himself up to sit on the bench himself. His legs hung over the edge as he picked up his coffee again to drink.

“I made you coffee too, Amon,” he said, gesturing to the other two cups that were beside him on the bench.

Amon made his way over towards him and took his coffee. Hide leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek, as he was closer to reaching Amon’s height from up on the high kitchen bench.

“Good morning,” he said with a smile.

“Good morning,” Amon responded, returning the kiss to Hide’s forehead.

Amon stood in front of Hide as they sipped on their coffees, Hide letting his legs slightly swing from where they were hanging over the edge of the kitchen bench to bump Amon’s legs. Hide had finished over half of his coffee when he saw someone entering the kitchen behind Amon.

“Good morning, Kaneki!” Hide sung.

Kaneki didn’t respond, still drowsy with his eyes half-closed and white hair messy with bed head. He came up behind Amon and wrapped his arms around his waist, nuzzling into his back. Amon looked down the arms wrapped around him. Arms which were hidden by very long, white and floppy sleeves.

“Kaneki…” Amon said. “Is that mine?”

Kaneki didn’t answer, simply unwinding his arms from Amon’s torso and uncovering his hands from the sleeves before reaching for his coffee. Hide laughed. At least he had the excuse that Amon’s shirt was convenient and within reach for him to take, unlike Kaneki who would have had to go out of his way to open the wardrobe to retrieve some of Amon’s clothing to wear.

Kaneki drank his coffee, not needing to take small sips since his was no longer hot. He leaned against the kitchen bench next to where Hide was sitting, holding the cup between both hands. Meanwhile, Amon couldn’t keep his eyes off his two boyfriends next to each other, so distracted that he was barely remembering to drink his coffee. He had been stunned after seeing _one_ of them in his clothes, let alone the both of them. Hide felt especially smug when he caught Amon glancing down at Hide’s legs over the bench, where the long shirt was covering just enough of Hide’s thighs to pose as a tease to Amon.

Hide was the one to finish his coffee first. He set his empty cup to the side and leaned in towards Kaneki.

“Good morning, Kaneki,” Hide repeated.

“Good morning Hide,” Kaneki replied this time now that he had had some time and coffee to wake him up. He turned to meet Hide’s lips in a quick kiss.

Kaneki reached out with one hand towards Amon and gestured for him to come closer, an action which made the sleeve of Amon’s shirt fall forward and flop over Kaneki’s hand again. “Good morning to you too, Amon,” he said, giving him a quick kiss as well once Amon was close enough.

Kaneki finished off his coffee and set the cup on the bench. Hide reached out and placed his hand on Kaneki’s shoulder, letting his hand run down Kaneki’s arm.

“I must say, Kaneki,” remarked Hide, his eyes briefly darting to Amon’s direction and then back to Kaneki. “That looks very good on you.” He winked.

Kaneki took barely a second before he picked up on Hide’s game. He grinned and turned to better face Hide, placing his hands on Hide’s knees.

“You look pretty good yourself,” he said, grazing his hands up Hide’s thighs.

Hide ran his hands up Kaneki’s sides. “If you think I look good in this then you should see the man who owns it.” From over Kaneki’s shoulder, Hide could see Amon’s wide eyes, exactly as Hide hoped he’d react.

“I believe I have.” Kaneki leaned into Hide to speak closer to his ear in a lower voice. “A certain tall, broad and handsome gentleman, yes?”

“You two thieves are going to be the death of me,” said Amon, gulping down the rest of his coffee.  


End file.
